


affection

by stonebuddhism



Category: LOONA (Korea Band)
Genre: F/F
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-03-19
Updated: 2021-03-19
Packaged: 2021-03-28 06:06:59
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,027
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/30135111
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/stonebuddhism/pseuds/stonebuddhism
Summary: On some days, the affection Hyunjin holds for Yerim simmers quietly in her heart, and on other days, it roars and bubbles until her heart can't contain it anymore.
Relationships: Choi Yerim | Choerry/Kim Hyunjin
Comments: 1
Kudos: 29





	affection

**Author's Note:**

> _Prompt: can you write hyunjin having a big fat crush on choerry? thanks!_

Hyunjin's not sure what it was, but there's something about Yerim lately that has been pulling her in. It's like Yerim is a planet and Hyunjin is its moon. Hyunjin is forever in Yerim's orbit—a constant in her daily life with how they live and work together, are reaching for the same dream together. While there are days where she drifts away from her, Hyunjin always finds herself drawn back to Yerim. It's always Yerim that Hyunjin finds herself coming back to. 

While Hyunjin has always had a special fondness for Yerim, these days, it seems like this has been happening more than usual. Drifting back to her. A lorn hand patting Yerim's head, an arm wrapped around her shoulder, a wayward hug, an impromptu cuddling session. And when she's feeling particularly brave, a swift kiss on Yerim’s cheek, or forehead, or temple, or hair. Anywhere Hyunjin can get her lips on, really. Yerim never minds, reciprocating with the same warm brightness that she takes to everything with, having gotten used to the members spontaneously showering her with affection. (Ah, the burden of being the best girl is a heavy one, but also one Yerim is willing to shoulder.) 

Hyunjin wonders why she's acting like this. She's never one for affection; at least, initiating affection. Receiving—she's good at that. Naturally responding to Heejin's outstretched hand, snuggling into Jinsoul's open, inviting arms. While she hates to admit it, receiving and responding to affection has never been too much of a problem for her. She maybe even likes it (even if she would rather die than let the others find out). But there's something about Yerim that makes Hyunjin naturally drift closer. She looks at her and there's this urge, this warmth that fills and fills her heart until it overflows, pumping into her bloodstream. Until she can't contain the affection she holds for Yerim anymore and has to let it out. 

“You have a crush on her,” Heejin deadpans in her usual low voice when Hyunjin confides in her regarding her dilemma.

“What?” Hyunjin sputters. “No, I don’t.”

“Yes, you do.”

Hyunjin thinks for a moment. “Oh my god, I do.”

“God, you’re so stupid,” Heejin says, rolling her eyes. Hyunjin’s hand automatically comes up to smack her in the back of the head. “Don’t do that!” Heejin whines, dramatically falling over while clutching the back of her head. “You know your slaps are lethal with those giant hands of yours.” 

Hyunjin cackles at her and only stops when Yerim comes bounding in and joins them in Heejin’s bunk. “What are you guys doing?” Yerim asks, wriggling in between the two older girls. Hyunjin’s arm automatically comes to wrap itself around Yerim’s waist, pulling her closer until she’s securely snuggled into Hyunjin’s body. Heejin smirks at her from over Yerim’s head. Hyunjin pointedly ignores it. And if Hyunjin’s heart starts racing from the feeling of Yerim’s weight pressed up against her—well, Hyunjin ignores that as well.

“Oh nothing really,” Heejin says in a breezy manner that makes Hyunjin suspicious. “We were just talking about Hyunjin’s crush.” And there it was. Hyunjin gapes at the older girl, betrayed, as she immediately hops out of bed and heads towards the door. “Gotta go now! I’m hanging out with Jiwoo-unni and Jungeun-unni today!” And before Hyunjin can even fully process what has just happened, Heejin is gone, leaving a curious Yerim for Hyunjin to deal with.

“Unni, you have a crush on someone??” Yerim asks. Hyunjin has lived with Yerim long enough to be able to differentiate between her different tones. Whenever she’s tired, her words will be slower and slur together a bit. When she’s happy, her voice raises a whole octave higher. And when she’s curious, her voice lilts upwards. And this tone—it wasn’t pure curiosity. But Hyunjin can’t make out what’s making it sound different. “Unni?” Yerim turns around to look up at Hyunjin, an unreadable look in her eyes. 

“Hm? What was the question again?” 

“I asked if you really had a crush on someone,” Yerim repeats, amused.

“Oh, um,” Hyunjin pauses, wondering how she should answer before realizing that Yerim could probably guess what the answer is considering how long she paused for. “Yeah, I don’t think they like me back though…” she trails off, avoiding Yerim’s gaze. 

“Really?? You’re so pretty though??” Yerim replies, sounding genuinely confused as to how someone could not like Hyunjin. “Who is it? Is it someone I know?”

And Hyunjin should seriously deflect at this moment, say it’s someone Yerim doesn’t know. Maybe lie and say it’s an old classmate who she recently reconnected with. But the way Yerim looks at her, with eyes so, so bright and gaze so warm, Hyunjin can’t help but blurt out, “It’s you.”

It seems as if time freezes in that moment, the silence that ensues blanketing Hyunjin’s soft-spoken confession. Yerim gapes, leaning back in shock. And it’s only when Hyunjin’s arms slip from her waist that her mind caught up with her mouth and she realizes what had just transpired. “I’m sorry,” Hyunjin apologizes, hurriedly getting up from the bed as if Yerim’s touch would burn her. “I probably just made you really uncomfortable. You can j—”

“Unni, don’t go,” Yerim hurriedly pleads, a hand shooting out to grab Hyunjin’s wrist. Hyunjin stills, hesitantly turning around as Yerim rises from the bed. “Did you mean it? What you just said?” Hyunjin hesitates, but there’s still the littlest spark of hope that burns within her and that’s what leads her to nod. “Say it again,” Yerim demands in a soft voice.

Meeting Yerim’s unwavering gaze, Hyunjin confesses in a soft but steady voice, “The person I like, it’s you. I like you, Choi Yerim.” 

And Yerim bursts out into the brightest smile Hyunjin has ever seen on her. As Yerim confesses back, an endearingly shy “I like you too, Kim Hyunjin-unni,” Hyunjin feels that rush of warmth bubbling up in her heart once more. And as it overflows and spills out of her heart, Hyunjin can’t help but rush forward and press her lips against Yerim’s in a gentle kiss.


End file.
